Party Mayhem
by criminalmindsandncisoffical
Summary: NCIS annual party is coming up. Everyone is excited until something bad and i mean really bad happens. Will true feelings from the team come out? Will Callen finally express his love for a particular girl? Includes all characters not just ones listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Party Mayhem**

**Authors note: Chapter one is very long because I had to get the basis of the story out first but the next chapters will be shorter I promise.**

It was 8pm and it was a week before the NCIS annual party. It was held every year to congratulate the agents on a fantastic job they do. The team had just finished another case and were hanging out in the lounge area of the NCIS building.

"Hey is anyone going this party thing? I hear it's like bad-ass" Deeks said while pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Oh yes, but I need to go shopping as I have nothing to wear. Hey Nell, feel like some girly shopping tonight?" Kensi asked her girl partner Nell. She felt a sisterly bond with Nell they were the only junior girl agents on the force.

"Sounds fun K, I have no idea what to wear. I'm not good at choosing formal wear. My mom almost killed me when I turned up at a friend's wedding in my yellow dress and converse" Nell felt embarrassed but at the time she was only 8 years old at the time.

"Sam, Deeks we need to go rent a tux as well. Hetty is making me wear a tux even though I have perfectly good formal wear at home." Callen said to his team. They were his only family to him. He was shifted around to foster home after foster home as a kid. He now had 6 new best friends and family members

"G, Black pants and a white shirt is not formal wear" Sam said whilst chuckling. Eric came running around the corner with a red face, out of breath he puffed out the words.

"Clara… from technical support… asked…me to party" his face rose to a smile. He knew him and Nell were destend to be partners forever and nothing more. Nell had turned him down enough times.

"That a boy! Is she a ten?" Deeks said whilst Kensi punched him in the shoulder

"OUCH Kensi! Anyway Eric you are not going in shorts and a cardigan so you are coming with us. Come on boys let's go!" All the boys got up and walked out leaving the girls sitting there discussing shoes and hair styles.

"So Callen, you going to ask our technical analyst to this party thing or you flying solo?" Eric knew Nell liked Callen and she liked him. Ever since he called her cute in the office building whilst she was undercover for the first time.

"Solo… she doesn't like me in that way." Callen signed knowing he would love to ask her. He turned around to look at her smile and laugh at something Kensi said. She was so beautiful to him.

"So Kensi, shall we get going?" Nell asked standing up and grabbing her bag

"Yea sure, let's get some food as well I'm starving" Kensi laughed as the girls walked out arms linked together.

An hour into shopping the boys had finally decided on a tux shop and first up was Sam. He was of course taking his wife to the party.

"Ok boys, I like this one." Sam came out of the dressing booth with a black waist coat on, white shirt, black pants and a black tie. He looked very formal. "I'm renting this one" Sam said whist pulling at the collar.

"My turn!" Deeks ran into the changing room with his selection. Around 5 minutes later he emerged wearing a white shirt, light blue tie, black pants and black jacket.

"Suits you Deeks" Callen said whilst slapping him on the back. Now was his turn. Stepping into the changing cubicle he changed into his selection. He emerged and both Sam and Deeks and Eric had their mouths open in shock. They had never seen this side of Callen before. He looked… Good

"What? Too much?" Callen said looking down at the James Bond style tux he had chosen.

"No man, it's great" Deeks said. Eric had opted for a red tie, white shirt, black pants and jacket look. "Now we all have decided lets go pay and grab food" All the men got re-changed and paid.

Meanwhile the girls were having a harder time.

"Kensi I cannot find anything. I might as well not go" Nell was giving up, This was their fourth dress shop in the past hour and she couldn't find anything that suited her, Whatever Kensi tried on she looked great in.

"Nell you are coming we just need to find something to suit you." Kensi smiled at her friend. In the corner of her eye she spotted a dress hidden at the back of a rack.

"This is the dress Nell! Go try it on now!" Kensi said whilst pushing Nell into the changing cubical. After around 7 minutes Nell was ready to show Kensi.

"Kens I don't know it seems too much" Nell always doubted herself, besides she was used to quick colourless dresses for work with some flats.

"Let me decide that missy" Kensi laughed and waited for Nell to revel herself.

"Ok here goes." Nell pulled back the changing curtain to show her dress. Kensi gasped. Nell looked stunning. The dress was a forest green colour with silk material, the straps were on the middle of her arm and the neck had arch loose style which was the same on the back. The dress fit her perfect.

"Nell… You look…Amazing" Kensi had no idea there was this side to her friend.

"You really think so?" Nell didn't think she looked that good but she did feel like a princess.

"Yes, once we get you in heels and your hair in a nice style you will be all set." Nell thanked her friend for helping her find the perfect dress. It wasn't easy to keep patience whilst shopping with her. Her mother hated taking her out as she didn't like anything which didn't go with converse.

Kensi had decided on her dress. It was a black simple dress with a gold glittery belt going around her stomach. The strap went over the shoulder and she also decided on black heels. Both girls paid for their dresses and went for food. Nell became excited about this dance.

The day finally came for the dance and Hetty give the team the afternoon off seeing as they didn't have a case.

"Nell come on! We have to get to the hair dressers to get fixed up! See you tonight boys!" Kensi said whilst dragging Nell out by her arm.

"Women hey" Deeks laughed "Hey Sam what you doing before the dance?"

"I'm going home to get ready with my wife. I might be late; you know how women are getting ready. Last night she had 18 different dresses lined up and she made me look at each one and tell her which one suited her best."

Callen laughed, he would love nothing more than to do that for Nell, but that was only a dream. She would never like him like that.

"Callen what about you?" Deeks asked his friend and team leader.

"I'm with you Deeks, we are going to get a beer then go get ready and go this party." Callen smiled at his friend who was kind of like his baby brother.

"I'm down for that as well" Eric said coming around the corner after overhearing the conversation.

"I like you're thinking" Deeks said as all the men walked out the bull pen to their cars.

5 hours later the party had begun. The men were all set in their formal wear and talking in a group. Eric had gone off with Clara to hang with her and have a dance.

"Here come the girls" Sam said as he walked off to dance with his wife. Deeks looked up and saw Kensi who had entered the building first. She had her hair in a cute curly side pony. She looked stunning. Deeks slowly walked up to her leaving Callen on his own.

"My Lady, You look… unbelievably hot" Deeks stated whilst looking her up and down.

"Thanks I will take that as a compliment I think" Kensi laughed

"Care to dance?" Deeks held out his hand waiting for her response.

"I would be horned" Kensi took his hand as Deeks led her to the dance floor; they both leaned into each other and held each other as they danced.

Nell was the last one to arrive at the dance. Callen looked up and saw her standing there. He didn't recognise her at first. She was wearing her green dress but her hair wasn't down as usual, it was in a soft up do that suited her. Realising he was staring at her he looked at his shoes to pass it off.

Nell noticed everyone else was busy so she walked over and sat a table drinking a glass of champagne.

After around an hour the DJ decided to play a slow song and all the couples got up to dance. Eric took Clara in his arms and held tight as he waltzed her around the floor. Sam took his wife hands as they repeated their first dance, Deeks held Kensi's back and her hand as they slow danced together. The only two left were Nell and Callen.

Sam danced his wife over to Callen and looked at him.

"Do it G, or you will regret it." Sam then turned and walked away.

Taking a deep breath he went for it. Walking up to Nell his legs wobbled, he was never nervous.

When he reached her she looked up and smiled at him. He didn't respond just held his hand out. She took it and she walked her over to the dance floor. Her head fit into his shoulder and he held her tight as they swayed their hips to the music. The both loved each other and Nell knew she had hidden feelings.

"Nell I … errmm… I kind of…i…" Callen couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone wondered what was going on. People held onto their partners expect Nell and Callen who both let each other go to look around in the darkness. A hand suddenly clasped around Nell's mouth as they picked her up and carried her away to dampen sound. No one knew she was missing.

The lights came back on after five minutes and every one sighed and went back to talking to each other. Callen looked around but couldn't find Nell. Panicking he checked everywhere. She wasn't to be seen.

"WERES NELL!" he shouted everyone in the room looked at him with stunned faces. The team didn't know how to respond. Something shined on the floor as Deeks ran up and picked it up. It was a clip from Nell's hair.

"She's gone" Deeks said handing the clip to Callen. He will find her. If it's the last thing he does.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Authors note: **Many thanks for all your reviews! Means so much, I absolutely love writing and fan fiction is the way for me to express my love I'm actually touched about how so many of you took the time to congratulate me on the story and ask for it to continue so here you go! Beware some of you might cry… (I write these with the help of music to suit the tone so yea get the tissues haha)**

Slowly Nell opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could make out a man's silhouette leaning against the wall.

"Look who's awake" the mystery man said, Nell couldn't make out his voice but her vision was slowly returning back to normal.

"Who….who….are…..y…you" she struggled to get the words out, between her voice and her vision she must have been drugged.

"I'll let you figure that one out" Nell tried desperately to figure his voice but with her body still trying to recover from the drug inserted into the blood stream she was too weak for her high IQ to do anything.

"Look Nell, I'm not going to lie to you here, what's the point right? You have the highest IQ on the team, even higher than that wise guy…what's his name Perry Seal?" Nell felt her anger rise inside her as she tormented her using her best friend

"Or that idiot Deeks? How about that whore Kensi? I hear she slept with a suspect to get Intel on him. Maybe she can do it for me?" Nell wanted to punch him but as she tried to move her arms she soon discovered she was bound to this wooden chair.

"How about the famous navy seal Sam? Does he do tricks for us?" Nell was biting her tongue not to yell at him, she wished she could kill him where he stood. How dare he bring her friends into this and speak so cruelly of them. She knew it was to get a rise out of her but she couldn't help herself

"And finally are you smarter than Mr G Callen? He does have no family so he would put a lot of time into his job right? I knew his family you know…. In fact I have an envelope with everything he could ever want to know in the other room. I will use it has leverage when they eventually break down the door and come in here. You see I got this room wired. Once they burst into here they will be locked into a room… in fact this room. Callen has one decision … His team or his family…Which will he save Nell?"

He started moving towards Nell. By now her vision was almost back to normal. With each step he took aspects of him became clearer to Nell. Finally he stood in front of her.

"You!" Nell gasped "Are you that dumb you will take me from a room full of NCIS agents and expect them not to have a tactical plan to go around and kill you before you blow everyone up?" Nell felt great, finally allowing her anger to escape from her in the only way she could.

"Oh Nell. This is only the being my dear. Now smile for the camera dear." Nell stared at the man fully aware of his identity she tried to figure out the best way to stall him for the team. He started setting up a video camera in the middle of the room. She knew where this feed would go. She started at the red light hoping the team would know this wasn't their fault.


End file.
